quantumversefandomcom-20200214-history
Monkey Queen
Pre-Entropy History No change Post -Entropy History Peggy Gonzalez thought her life would revolve around engineering classes, inventing things, and trying to apply for patents and grants. After that, she had her work, her occational dreams of inspirations, but most of that had to do with engineering. Her friends chided her on dreaming in schematics and quadratic equations. (this actually happens to her.) She had a bright prospect of a husband who kept to his medical career with the same gusto that she kept to her mechanics and the two lived a solid if somewhat boring and methodical life. She started getting headaches not long after they moved in together in the Heights of San Niebla. She accepted a lead position in a reputable tech companies (MaraTech, a far and lesser known branch of Golden Triscale Industries.) The headaches got worse and worse, though her fiancee never saw any cause. When he did figure it out, it was too late. Peggy became afflicted with the Unicorn Blight. She was not a first runner but her eruption did manifest much like others in her time. For several moments, as far as her doctor Fiancee could tell, she was dead as her temporal lobe smashed against her skull trying to burst out as so many with the Blight ended up. Not knowing what else to do, he punched her square in the forehead trying to beat it back (not his proudest moment.) In her state however, she knew no other reality that her head. She thought she was dead and as a practicing atheist, was surprised to find an afterlife of sorts. A violet snake wrapped around her, comforting and almost constricting. It hissed things in her ear that she did not understand and blocked her view of the a bright light shining at her. When she moved the snake aside, she found a serine man staring back at her with unjudging eyes. He told her that he was the Buddha and that he had a great mission for her. He called it a redemption, though for what she had no idea. He told her that she was the newest incarnation of the Monkey King as he had been reincarnated hundreds of times. He called the snake Mara and that it would try to keep her from her path at all costs. When he handed her a scroll, explaining what he needed her to do in the world, she saw the mission, sort of. That damn snake kept getting in the way. She saw something about defending the weak and guarding something on the path of enlightenment, something about a cow that drinks poison and the great evil in the world. She could not read it all as the Mara promptly ate it. The Buddha bowed to her, as if she understood everything and left in a blossom of lotus flowers. When she opened her eyes, her fiance was hitting her again in the forehead. Out of reflex she grabbed his fist and threw him against the far wall. She started screaming when she saw her new fingers and toes, longer, more dexterous, letting her hang from just about anywhere she could get a finger grip. Her tail was a bit more of a surprise. Her fiance offered corrective surgery immediately. When she raised her hand to apologize, her engagement ring fell off her finger. She took that as a sign and ran. She liquidated her assests, though thankfully she had some patents that were keeping her afloat money wise, bought a winnebego and started driving. She had honestly no idea where, but it suddenly felt more like what she needed in life. Slowly she pieced all the elements from the vision and her new body into a cohesive idea. She believes that the Buddha told her to become a superhero. It was the only thing she could come up with. She knows how crazy that sounds. She maintains a base in San Niebla, a place she thinks of as home, but San Niebla has its own supers and that thing that the Buddha told her to get is out there somewhere. She knows she has to find it. She is still haunted by the Mara which speaks to her in dreams and when she is being quiet but not quiet enough. She has yet to figure out that the Mara is her own creation, a manifestation of her own earthly desires and repressed anger, though she isn't repressed any more. Powers and Abilities Powers Monkey Queen developed a number of abilities after her transformation. She acquired prehensile toes which are strong enough to hang from as well as a prehensile tail. She is also faster, stronger, and more agile. Abilities Monkey Queen is a technological genius who has several engineering degrees, including electrical engineering, mechanical engineering, and chemical engineering. She is a skilled fighter and very adept at fighting with her pole. While she is accurate with her thrown weapons, she recognizes her need for further training. Strength level Monkey Queen has the proportionate strength of a woman her size who engages in intensive regular exercise. Weaknesses There are times when Monkey Queen herself questions the sanity of her actions but her driven more assertive self holds on the to her mission. Because of her mission and her need avoid "criticism" she tends to push others away, living almost as a hermit or a vagabond rather than a member of a groups that doesn't respect her. Paraphernalia Equipment: While she holds on to belief that her mission is a sacred on and that no drastic harm would come to her, she feels it is best to be prepared. She keeps a several Leatherman tools on hand as well whatever she feels is nessesary for the mission. Most of these things are items she has bought at dollar stores and as cheaply as possible or she will build them herself. Transportation: Commonly, Monkey Queen travels in a Winnebego she calls the "Cage." It has become her home in many ways. To aid her on her quest, she has outfitted the Cage with security devices, computer systems, and a mobile workshop. She sleeps in a hammock strung on the ceiling. Weapons Staff: Monkey Queen always carries her staff. Normally it looks little more than a cane or other short pole, but thanks to her inginutiy, the staff is actually extendable. IT adjusts automatically to 3 ft, 6 ft, or 9 ft with a push of a button. The pole, made of a titanium alloy that is light enough to carry, heavy enough to impact in fighting, and solid enough to be difficult to break or bend. This is not to say indestructable. Several enemies has damaged it over the years. She also carries throwing crescents that are commonly yellow (so she can find them again after throwing). People have accused her of throwing Bananas. She hates that. Common Enemies * The Mara * Monkey Fist * * Common Allies * The Green Man * Atheme * Leviticus * Flight of Champions Trivia * Practicing Buddhist, just not a good practicing Buddhist * Admits she is addicted to Dr. Pepper * Reads engineering journals for fun. * Wishes she liked movies but she can't watch them without pointing out the problems, particualrly in action movies and the physics involved. * Lives with a cat named Hanuman. Yes, she named him like that for a reason... Category:Female Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Metahuman Characters Category:Mythology Themed Characters Category:Buddhist Characters Category:Flight of Champions